Sabor a Poder
by Danhni
Summary: Enamorada del hijo... maravillada del dinero del padre. Bella Swan deja Forks para cumplir sus sueños y ambiciones, pero ¿será capaz de sacrificar el amor por el dinero?... "Lastima que tu amor no sea suficiente" ... M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial y obvio su imaginación. Yo los ocupo solo por diversión y recreación mental, sin ningún fin de lucro o algo por el estilo.

Cualquier alcance de nombre es mera coincidencia o misteriosa intención xD.

_**Sabor a Poder**_

_¿Qué estas dispuesta a sacrificar por probarlo?_

_**Summary:**__Bella Swan, deslumbrada e la ciudad de Los Ángeles, deja su natal Forks con la decidida convicción de cumplir todos sus anhelos y ser la dueña de la casa de sus sueños en "Beverly Hills" y que tantas veces había visto en revistas, pero… ¿que estará dispuesta a sacrificar por conseguirlo? _

_Enamorada del hijo maravillada del dinero del padre._

_Que será más fuerte ¿el amor o la ambición?_


	2. Prefacio

**_Prefacio_**

—Sola Abrázame — murmuré apenas su rostro apareció tras la puerta.

Edward me abrió sus brazos y me acunó en su pecho solo como él sabía hacerlo.

Por un instante y después de tantos días me sentí segura una vez más… en casa, protegida.

Me sentía…amada.

Esta sensación desesperada me estaba carcomiendo los huesos, ya no podía seguir con esta farsa… no podía arruinar mi vida solo por cumplir mis estúpidos caprichos de pueblerina.

Yo amaba de verdad a Edward Cullen, lo amaba al grado de dolerme el corazón cuando no estaba cerca de mí, no iba a dejar que otra se quedara con él, no iba a negarme la verdadera felicidad porque de nada servía tener todo lo que quisiera si no iba a tenerlo a él.

Cerré los ojos y por un instante imaginé la vida a su lado.

Me veía deslumbrante y feliz… ambos de la mano caminando por la playa…

Los abrí de golpe.

Solo el vestuario que ahora traía puesto costaba más de lo que él podría ganar en el mes vendiendo sus cuadros…

Carlisle podía darme la casa con la que siempre había soñado, podía darme lujos, ropas de diseñador, dinero a destajo.

Él podía cumplir todos mis sueños.

—Te amo — susurró Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer bajo su agarre.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Una lágrima brotó

—Lastima que tu amor no sea suficiente para mi — solté y sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía de apoco

—Y el dinero de mi padre ¿eso es suficiente? ¿eso te va a hacer feliz? — me miró directo a los ojos.

—Solo se que tu no me darás jamás todo lo que quiero.

—Él dinero no te va a hacer feliz Bella — Edward habló gentil y paciente, tal cual le hablaría a una niña pequeña

—Yo no nací para amar Edward, yo nací para tener poder… es eso lo que yo amo y tu padre puede dármelo…

—Espero que no te arrepientas

—Se que me arrepentiré, pero tu estarás muy lejos para ese entonces.


	3. Huida

**_-Huida-_**

_Ya no mires hacia atrás Bella, ¡no tiene sentido!, llorar es para débiles y tú no lo eres…_

Eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez mientras tomaba la avioneta que me llevaría hacia Seattle, donde tomaría un avión directo a Los Ángeles.

No estaba dispuesta a pasar ni un solo minuto más encerrada en este encapotado y húmedo pueblucho perdido en la península de Olympic. Forks era demasiado pequeño para mi… yo había nacido para cosas grandes, cosas que Forks y mis padres no podrían entregarme nunca.

Ya no aguantaba ni un día más trabajando de 8 de la mañana a 8 de la noche de lunes a viernes en una estúpida tienda de deportistas donde tarde mal y nunca entraba uno que otro cliente y me pagaban 500 dólares al mes.

¡Maldición escasamente había cumplido los 21 años! Yo merecía algo mejor.

Yo merecía dinero, futuro, conocimiento… cosas que el salario insípido de sheriff de mi padre no podía darme y mucho menos los dólares extra que hacia mi madre haciendo pasteles para fiestas.

Soñaba con ir a la universidad, conocer la playa, una discoteca donde hubiese gente joven como yo, soñaba con conocer todo lo que EEUU pudiera ofrecerle a una muchacha que jamás en la vida había salido de su pueblo natal.

Quizás por eso no me consumía tanto la culpa de haberle robado todo el fondo universitario al que solía ser mi mejor amigo:

Jacob Black; quien apenas cumplía 18 años la próxima semana… él soñaba con ir a Seattle y estudiar ingeniería mecánica, instalar una automotriz ganar dinero y cumplir cada uno de los sueños que yo tenía… incluso el de tener una casa en Beverly Hills, pero en el fondo él y yo sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar y probablemente yo le daría un mejor fin a este dinero.

Tenía entre su fondo universitario y mis ahorros de casi 2 años casi 20 mil dólares, con eso debía llegar a Los Ángeles, California; y mantenerme allí hasta encontrar la forma de cumplir con mis propósitos.

La avioneta aterrizaba y el tímido sol de Seattle me abrazaba, tomé mis pocas maletas y emprendí rumbo hacia el avión que me sacaría del estado.

Ya no me quedaban ganas de seguir llorando, el daño estaba hecho y no tenía tiempo para continuar lamentándome, mis padres y Jake de seguro iban a entenderme, lo iban a hacer tarde o temprano.

Ya había perdido el total de mis horas de viaje pero sabía que eran muchas… necesitaba con desesperación un baño y una de esas sopas que mi madre preparaba, pero ya no estaba en casa y tendría que conformarme con lavarme la cara y comer algún sándwich de la cafetería del aeropuerto donde acababa de arribar hace un par de minutos.

Ya estaba en California, la vitamina D proveniente del sol se podía respirar hasta en el aire… el calor aquí era intenso a pesar de ya ser entrada la tarde, me sentía ridícula con mi camisa de franela y botines mientras todos los demás andaban en shorts y sandalias.

_Ya no estas en Forks Bella, convéncete de eso_

Tomé un folleto y un mapa de la sección de turistas y me senté en una mesa a pensar que haría ahora yo sola en una ciudad tan grande.

Luego de casi 4 horas de deambular en un taxi había conseguido alquilar una habitación en una pensión. La casa era enorme; no así el cuarto que solo poseía un escritorio, un closet la cama y una mesita de luz.

Era la mitad de espacio comparado con mi cuarto en Forks, pero ya no iba a seguir pensando en eso.

Me di una ducha y ordene mi ropa en los cajones. Hoy había sido un día demasiado largo y apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada me dormí profundamente.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando me desperté, me di una ducha y baje a desayunar.

Abajo había un joven sentado en la mesa

Si mal no recordaba su nombre era Emmet.

—¿Buena noche? — preguntó el chico mientras yo me servía café

—Bastante decente — contesté sentándome al otro lado de la mesa

—Y ¿Qué te trae a L.A? ¿estudios o placer? — inquirió juguetón; creo que me sonrojé

—Sueños… — murmuré

—¡Haha! Otra muchachita más buscando el sueño americano: dinero, fama y lujos ¿es eso? — satirizó

Lo miré con impotencia y recelo

—Yo si voy a conseguirlo — le aclaré

—Mientras consigas dinero con que pagarle a Doña Carmen la pensión date por satisfecha. Si quieres cumplir tus sueños de poder pues ponte a la fila pero eso si está demasiado larga — ironizó, se puso de pie para dejar su taza en el fregadero, tomó una manzana de la frutera y desapareció tras la puerta.

Me quedaban poco más de 8 mil dólares, ya había pagado 4 meses de renta en la pensión y el resto lo había gastado en los pasajes de avión.

Necesitaba encontrar un empleo rápido, pero antes estaba dispuesta a perderme en esta enorme ciudad… no iba a quedarme un día domingo encerrada aquí, teniendo todo un mundo allá afuera.

Recorrí un centro comercial de punta a punta. Compre un par de cosas en liquidación y al fin pude tener un teléfono celular de esos que se manejan con el dedo; la famosa tecnología Touch, antes de irme entre a una galería de arte ubicada junto al estacionamiento del lugar.

Era una exposición de dibujos… eran retratos de mujeres… mujeres desnudas.

Había mucha gente en el lugar, prensa y fotógrafos.

_Fue en ese preciso instante cuando los vi._

_Los dos hombres que estaban destinados a poner de cabeza mi vida._

"_Los Cullen" _

Me dirigí al fondo del pasillo y comencé a mirar cada retrato.

Me detuve en uno que me llamó la atención… era una mujer semidesnuda, una especie de "Afrodita" pero no tenía rostro, sus facciones no estaban definidas

—Maravillosamente misteriosa ¿no crees? — una voz de hombre me exaltó.

Miré y junto a mi un hombre me habló. Era de cabellos claros y ojos azules como el cielo. Su rostro era el de un hombre experimentado, posiblemente ya tenía más de 40 aunque no se podía negar su atractivo.

—Misteriosa es quedarse corta — conteste volviendo a mirar el retrato

—La dibujó mi hijo — contestó

—¿Su hijo? — respondí medio atontada, es decir que ¿él ya tenía un hijo con la suficiente edad como para pintar cosas así?, quizás este hombre tenía más de 40 años

—Pareces sorprendida — agrego divertido

—Es que… lo lamento pero usted me parece muy joven como para tener un hijo… mayor — intenté buscar las palabras indicadas

—Es un honor el que me haces — reía — pero si, creo que se nota mi experiencia y un jovencito no soy — bromeó

Un hombre se acercó a él y le murmuró algo al oído, se le descompuso el rostro y arrugó el ceño

—Bueno señorita, el deber me llama y debo irme… fue un gusto cruzar palabras con usted

—Igualmente — le sonreí y seguí observando los retratos.

Él carraspeó

—Aun no se su nombre — agregó mirándome

—Isabella — conteste medio tímida

—Carlisle Cullen — extendió su mano, se la estreche — un placer conocerla y espero que L.A no sea lo suficientemente grande como para no permitir verla otra vez. — agregó para luego marcharse acompañado de el hombre que le había venido a hablar hace unos minutos.

Lo mire mientras caminaba. Tenía un gusto exquisito para vestir y a leguas de distancia se notaba el poder y dinero de este tal Carlisle… ok, de verdad yo también esperaba verlo de nuevo.

El tiempo pasó y cada semana iba a ver la misma exposición de retratos, estaba maravillada con el exquisito detalle del dibujante… el realismo era genial y hasta yo misma estaba sorprendida de maravillarme con algo tan aburrido como el arte.

Esta bien, debo reconocer que también volvía a la galería buscando a un chico… no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera había cruzado una palabra con él pero… sentía que el par de veces que habíamos cruzado miradas había sido suficiente como para sentir que ya lo conocía e toda la vida.

Tenía unos ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda, un cabello castaño cobrizo que cuando el sol estaba poniéndose en la tarde y los rayos chocaban con el vidrio de los ventanales del lugar hacían que luciera como el cobre, un tono rojizo casi indescriptible.

Su piel era clara y siempre vestía con jeans, poleras y una camisa a cuadros abierta.

Llevaba gafas colando del cuello de la polera y observaba cada dibujo y escribía en un cuaderno.

Me parecía misterioso y divertido, arrugaba el puente de su nariz mientras escribía.

Siempre me acercaba a él, pero nunca era capaz de acercarme lo suficiente como para que él me hablase siquiera de casualidad.

Entre al baño y di el agua del lavamanos, anude mi cabello en una coleta sobre la nuca, moje mis manos y las pase tras de mi cuello para refrescarme. Levanté la mirada y vi a aquel chico reflejado en el espejo.

—¡Discúlpame! , no sabía que el baño estaba ocupado — murmuró

Si, había olvidado mencionar que solo había un baño en la galería y a mi se me había olvidado trancar la puerta

—No te preocupes, yo ya estaba saliendo — agregué

—No, no quiero molestar — insistió

Le sonreí, él lo hizo de vuelta, tenía una linda sonrisa, la más linda que había visto aunque yo no hubiese visto muchas para ser honesta.

—No es molestia, en serio — conteste

—¿Segura? — levantó una ceja

Asentí a duras penas.

Tomé mi bolso y salí.

—¡Hey! — el chico vociferó antes de que saliera

Me voltee

—Soy Edward — me hizo señas con la mano y me dio una amplia sonrisa

—Soy Isabella…Bella — le devolví de nuevo la sonrisa

—Lindo nombre…Bella

La voz de Edward diciendo mi nombre estuvo rondando mi cabeza el resto del mes. Solo cuando se acabo mi dinero deje de pensar en eso.

Isabella Swan… necesitas un trabajo ahora o terminaras durmiendo bajo algún puente y tu mansión en Beverly Hills se ira al carajo.

Tomé el periódico y un lápiz rojo, hoy encontraba un empleo si o si, volver a Forks no estaba dentro de mis planes y menos después de haber huido de allí como una vil ladrona.


End file.
